<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>あいしてる？？ by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202175">あいしてる？？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85'>鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Computers &amp; Software (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Personification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-日文的  生日快乐  怎么说？</p><p>-あいしてる。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>あいしてる？？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>论坛》退一步》海阔天空</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【哪个回答了我的问题？滚出来！】</p><p> </p><p>谁回答了在知乎上的问题？日文的生日快乐是“あいしてる”？？？你脑子里装的是刷锅水吗？？还是说你是个水母？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我不生气，真的：）<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>今天你也在直播吗？：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>咋啦❓人家帮你你还生气❓❓<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>直播杀我：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>什，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主你真的用了写了🐎？👍👍👍我甘拜下风啊哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我杀直播：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我来了我来了，我带着瓜子来了！咦，楼上咱撞Cp名了？约见？<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>前排兜卖瓜子汽水：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>咋，就没人解释一下あいしてる吗？？我没选日语这门啊？？❓❓❔❔<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>在？网课吗？：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我也不知道，同样求解（。）🚬<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>直播杀我：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>@我杀直播，走开，人家不好意思www嘻嘻嘻，前面两个，你自己去查啊哈哈哈哈哈<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我抗着大刀砍茶歆等她更新：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>……没人好奇楼主的故事吗？<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>千叮咛万嘱咐我家猹猹更新，可她就不更新：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>就是想知道，才不愿意离开论坛啊！开机动画太长了！！💢💢💢<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>草（❗）你们有本事不开马甲啊！！你们这是丧尽天良的做法！！！都给我闭麦！！等我来说，这段流泪史😭</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我再也不想背书了：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>灯光就位！爆米花就位，来了来了！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我是大二的老生了，别扒我马甲（虽然也扒不出来）。我们寝室里，我年龄最大，是寝室长也是老大，而当中的另一个主人公则是我们的老幺，年龄最小的那个。</p><p> </p><p>最近不是他过生日嘛，我就心血来潮给他搞一个N种语言的“生日快乐”以表我对他的重视。结果，我就在这里翻车了（。）</p><p> </p><p>想当初哥也是有万人迷的脸，虽然没有朵朵桃花开，但也都是女孩追捧的存在，但开学就不了，淦。后面才晓得，是这小子掐了我的桃花！！！我炸了，真的💢💢我就纳了闷了，这家伙明明比我还受欢迎，咋看我不过去呢？！😡😡<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>真的，不骗你，我喜欢你：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>啧啧啧，有情况啊！！！我的眼睛看出来一些东西哟！<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>假的，骗你的，不喜欢你：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>对对对，我的眼睛也是！噢~<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>土拨鼠尖叫：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>啊啊啊啊！！！！是真假太太！！！来来来，太太有灵感吗？！！！我们去隔壁开贴写鸭！！！冲！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>刀刀刀，一把杀猪刀：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>给太太一个香吻！！！💋我好喜欢真太画的［<a href="https://yunzhouzi527.lofter.com/post/310b66e6_1c808eade">图</a> ］与假太<a href="https://aqiuxinziiloveyou.lofter.com/post/1f2fdb9e_1c81e1e2f">《我喜欢你好久啦》</a> ，《欲擒故纵》啊！！！！太太还会继续吗？！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>真的，不骗你，我喜欢你：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>谢谢喜欢❤，请安静噢！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>假的，骗你的，不喜欢你：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>谢谢啦💓，学会安静啦，亲爱的w</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>李子大灰狼：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>@行走在论坛的百度百科，歪？在吗？解释一下，あいしてる，谢谢啦🌷🌹</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>你们跑题严重，我要禁麦了！！</p><p> </p><p>接上述，我很早就觉得这个老幺有问题，可能是想谋权篡位❕❕我们的关系比点头之交要好一点，因为虽然住一起，但课程大部分是错开的，我们寝室间的感情交流非常错落……</p><p> </p><p>好的，重点来了！自从我给他送生日礼物后，这家伙天天给我带早餐，带午餐，带晚餐，甚至有时候连夜宵都带！！！他是洗澡洗多了的原因吗……？？</p><p> </p><p>其他室友看我的眼光在那之后也变得微妙起来，有时候室友A还会拍我肩膀说，“这世道不容易呀，我祝福你们！”室友B会说，“你啊，真是儿大不由爹，这么早就嫁出去了嗐！”</p><p> </p><p>理所当然，我把傻逼B揍了一顿，我是你爹，傻逼儿子<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>龙傲天巧克力：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>楼主竟然没反驳他嫁出去了！细思极恐！ 太太快看！准备好你的画笔了吗！！一天之内，我要这男人的全部资料！包括三围啊！说不定，我和他在一起我是1呢！！！😍😍😍<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>藕饼好吃，油炸更香：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>！！！！我磕到了红红火火恍恍惚惚！是Rio？？！！！我可以了！！！！我可以我可以我可以！！！@龙傲天巧克力，姐妹别走，加我一个！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>小松子：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>你们是来吃瓜的吗？！你们竟然馋他身体？！你下贱！！请加我一个我也要！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>松鼠007：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>你不馋？！你太监！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>俱乐部开门营业：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>所以儿子你找到那个人了吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，做梦呢？你爹等着你来上班呢！你：<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>@俱乐部开门营业啦，傻逼B你自己玩去，你：<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>找不到也要抒发我的气愤，我要炸了！！！</p><p> </p><p>喂喂喂！我是钢铁直男！我要娶小姐姐！！可爱柔软易推倒的那种！！！不过，说实话，帅哥送饭，当然养眼啊！</p><p> </p><p>有一说一，找他谈恋爱是不错的选择，感觉他挺会照顾人的。我上次发烧就是他被我送去校医院，救了我一条命。而且，随叫随到，奶茶什么的，都会给带。那家伙长得还不赖，虽然比我受欢迎，长相比我次了么一点，但还是不错的👍</p><p> </p><p>眼睛特漂亮，唇也非常红，脸型也不错，身高也有180以上，比我矮！！！！（不想被扒，只能大范围描述（？）</p><p> </p><p>他气质特高冷，是个制冷机！为什么就喜欢他！！明明我这种暖男更好昂QAQ！！！</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>作业太多写不完：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我看清你了楼主，你他妈实在秀恩爱！！👍💢👍<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>开网课啦！我不活啦！：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>这么说起来，真像撒狗粮……！！！<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>行走在论坛的百度百科：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>咦，有人艾特我？</p><p> </p><p>在此说明“あいしてる”的意思是“我喜欢你”哦www<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我有一个意中人：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我吃惊了！我猜中了这开头，却他妈猜错了结尾？！</p><p> </p><p>原来我吃的⑧是瓜？？是狗粮？？？？<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>俺老孙在此！：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>？在？我要打人了？</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>葬爱家族成员No.1：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我喝水呢！！！！哥！！！不怕把我呛到？！</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>观点清奇：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>楼主不明不白地向仇人告白了咯？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>神经病啊：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>楼上你好吵！哈哈哈哈哈哈，更奇的是告白还成功了！</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>？人言否？</p><p> </p><p>你号没了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>钉钉：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>哥，你别闹了，回来吃饭了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>荷叶何甜甜：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>钉智is rio！！！！！我Cp盖章了！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>盱眙：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，卧槽！！！！是正主啊！！！！！！！此处@真的，不骗你，我喜欢你真太太和@假的，不骗你，不喜欢你假太太昂！！！！！！来产粮叭！！！！</p><p> </p><p>我可以了！！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>楼主：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>不，你不可以。</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—此帖已被管理员封锁，请勿再更贴—</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://yunzhouzi527.lofter.com/post/310b66e6_1c82e9372">配图w</a> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*有些链接可以点的昂，会有惊喜呢！</p><p>*第一次论坛体格式，不知道对不对，有错误请见谅！</p><p>*歆子！我写了我写了我写完了！！我等你了！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>